Berserker
= In Teen Wolf, Berserkers are men who, after a special ritual using the pelts and bones of bears, gain supernatural powers of strength, speed, and durability. However, doing so also causes them to channel the bear's ferocity, causing them to become mindlessly violent beings. They were first introduced in Season 4 as Kate Argent's henchmen. After becoming a Berserker, the animal spirit very quickly burns away the humanity within the person, and they become pure animals due to the fact that Berserkers aren't tempered by the moon like Werewolves. Chris Argent's first experience with Berserkers occurred a couple of years prior to the start of the series, when he was approached by a family who asked him for help in dealing with their teenage son, who managed to tap into the power of the Berserker creation ritual while he and his friends messed around with bear skins, causing them to viciously tear apart anyone they came upon. By the time Chris was involved, the Berserkers were no longer human, and according to him, it took them three hunters and all the ammo they had between them to take the boy down. He later reported that he felt no remorse about the kill, as he knew that the person inside the Berserker was gone. Creation Berserkers are created from living creatures such as Humans or shapeshifters such as werewolves. These beings become the hosts of dead animal spirits who are returned to this new form by the intervention of a conjurer. The conjurer will cover the host in an armour made from the dead animal's bones, which completely enclose him/her and allows the spirit to return. The host body gains the strength of the animal and its ferocity but at the detriment of his own humanity. Like Chris Argent once told Derek Hale, Berserkers are not tempered by an event like the full moon which makes them lose themselves entirely. The host eventually dies and the body becomes the spirit's. Beings with enhanced smell claim that they smell of death.Berserkers, while uncontrollable and unstoppable to others, apparently, will answer to their creator or to the one who has the power to create other Berserkers. Two Berserkers pledged their allegiance to Kate Argent in such a way because they knew that she could create more Berserkers. Berserkers will also obey any person who has apparently been designated by their master such as when one followed the orders of Peter Hale. The method for creating a Berserker is well known to some people such as Hunters and other supernatural beings but apparently only certain people can accomplish it. The Nagual of Mexico were known to be able to create and control Berserkers. Berserkers could also be created accidently by wearing animal pelts and using them in rituals.Before the death of the host, they are apparently hypnotized or entranced. They do not blink or react to anything or anyone, apparently, other than to kill them. However, this trance can be broken, apparently through the strength of a bond such as that of an Alpha with his Beta. Liam Dunbar saves Scott McCall through such means during his brief stint as a Berserker.The Berserkers were first created by the were-jaguarKate Argent after she escaped from the Mexican hunters. They served as her minions and occasionally Peter Hale's. They appeared to help Kate and Peter either attack Scott McCall and his friends or capture them. They were last seen when Kate captures Scott and Kira and takes them to Mexico. While one berserker went with Kate, the other one attacked Lydia and Mason and trapped at the Beacon Hills school. Kate even turned Scott into a berserker in the hopes that his friends would try to kill him. Both berserkers were eventually killed, as one was killed by Derek Hale and the other one killed by Sheriff Stilinski (by a bomb). During their deaths, their body's turned into dust which suggested that they weren't human. Appearance Berserkers wear a chest plate made of bear bones along with smaller pieces of bone constructed into some type of armor located all over their wardrobe. They also wear the skin of bear which covers of multiple parts of their body. Berserkers are also often known to wear the skull of a bear, which appears to bind the animal spirit to the human, as killing Berserkers requires breaking the skull. Some of them have bone claws affixed to their hands, whereas others use the claws as daggers that they keep tucked in their belts. Personality Berserkers are highly dangerous creatures. They are mainly known for being very instinctive creatures, nothing more than animals with no trace of human thought who kill simply for the sake of killing. They are destructive and nearly unstoppable due to their enhanced durability. Nagual Connection The hunter Kate Argent, better known as La Loba or "The Bone Woman," as a result of her recent transformation into a Werejaguar, or a Nagual, was not only able to control the Berserkers, but she was able to create them as well. Shortly after completing her transformation, she was drawn to the Temple of Tezcatlipoca (the temple of the Aztec Nagual god) located under a Mexican church called La Iglesia, where she discovered two Berserkers waiting for her there. Though she didn't understand why, the Berserkers obeyed her every command, as demonstrated when the Berserkers retreated from a fight when she roared at them. She was then able to successfully turn Scott McCall into a Berserker, though he was ultimately able to break free of his bear skull and return to his True Alpha Werewolf status.In The Last Chimera, it was revealed by Theo Raeken that Werejaguars do, in fact, have a special connection to Berserkers. This unspecified bond allowed Hayden Romero who is a Werewolf/Werejaguar Chimera to track and sense that the part-Berserker Chimera Noah Patrick was somewhat nearby and that he was dying. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Berserkers are incredibly strong, and their strength is far greater than that of any human and most werewolves. Their power is such that even Peter Hale was initially unwilling to fight one, even with superior numbers on his side. * Super Speed: Berserkers are very fast, which has been stated and demonstrated on multiple occasions. * Super Durability: Berserkers are one of the most durable supernatural creatures seen to date. They are capable of withstanding an exceptional amounts of damage with little to no injury whatsoever. Chris Argent stated that it took almost every bullet he and two other hunters had to take down just one of them. This durability extends to the bones they wear, as neither Kira Yukimura's katana nor the claws of a Werewolf or Werecoyote could breach their armor. * Stealth: '''According to Chris Argent, Berserkers leave very little in the name of tracks, making them near impossible to track by print. Weaknesses * '''Skull Removal/Destruction: Berserkers can be killed through the forceful removal or destruction of their bear skull, though this is a difficult process to successfully perform, as the skull is what binds the animal spirit of the Berserker to the human spirit. The former process was proven successful when the newly-evolved Derek Hale was able to break off the skull of one of Kate Argent's Berserkers from their face, as well as when Scott McCall ripped off his own skull upon remembering that he was a Werewolf. The latter process was demonstrated by Sheriff Stilinski when he successfully killed Kate's last Berserker by blowing it up with a claymore mine, destroying its skull so badly that it turned the Berserker to dust. * Strong Scent: Despite their ability to conceal their footprints, Berserkers do not seem to be able to conceal their scent, making them easily tracked by supernaturals with heightened senses of smell. According to Malia Tate, a Berserker's scent is very strong and smells like death. *